Ocean Avenue
by NieA-29
Summary: Songfic de la canción "ocean Avenue" de Yellow card. Slash DMHP y universo alterno, one-shoot.... K os guste! n.n


Hola!!!

Sé k tendría k estar escribiendo AGUA....pero.... el otro día escuché esta canción, me gustó mucho y me vino a la cabeza este songfic. Lo tenía tan en mente que no podía escribir nada más, así k lo he escrito y ahora k me lo he sacado de encima espero poder escribir el siguiente capi de Agua... Sobre todo pk tengo como 3 fics en mente y hasta que no acabe esta historia, no los escribiré........

Bueno, os dejo con el fic!

**¡¡¡Advertencias!!! **Esto es una historia SLASH ok? bien, los personajes son de Rowling, la canción de Yellowcard. Es un AU en el k los personajes son muggles y ya veéis como se conocieron.....

**OCEAN AVENUE**

**Por: Niea.**

-Toc Toc!

-Adelante!

Un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises entró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mirando el aspecto que ofrecía la habitación en la que acababa de entrar. Estaba todo a oscuras, la luz apagada y las persianas bajadas casi hasta abajo del todo por lo que sólo entraban débiles rayos del Sol de mediodía. Había una cama perfectamente hecha que indicaba que hacía dos días que nadie dormía allí, un armario, y por último una mesa. Delante de ella estaba sentada una persona, rodeada de papeles arrugados y bolígrafos.

La persona se giró para dar la cara al recién llegado.

-Qué quieres Evan? Si es por la canción, lo siento, aún no está acabada.

-Draco, hace dos días que no duermes bien, y seguro que tampoco has comido nada... Si no has acabado la canción podemos pedir que retrasen la fecha de lanzamiento del CD.

-No!- dijo Draco levantándose de la silla.- Eso jamás.- Se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros.- Mira, si para mañana no la tengo, lo retrasamos, pero dame un día más.

-De acuerdo, pero harías bien en abrir un poco la ventana, con tanta oscuridad acabarás vampiro.

-Sabes que así me concentro y me inspiro mejor...

-Sí, pero así también puedes darte contra algo, y si intentas escribir te puedes quedar miope. Bueno, mañana volveré.- acabó diciendo Evan con voz resignada.

"Miope... como él" se dijo Draco. Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a levantar papeles buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, encendió la luz y miró la foto. Un chico de cabellos negros azabache, ojos verdes y gafas para la miopía. Ese era Harry, el chico que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio. Pasó los dos veranos más bonitos de su vida con él, pero entonces le dio más importancia a la oportunidad de ser famoso que a la de conseguir un amor para toda la vida, y así le iba ahora. Era famoso, sí, mucho, pero no conseguía deshacerse del recuerdo de Harry...

Entonces le vino la inspiración.

-Escribiré sobre nosotros, y así si oyes la canción sabrás que no te he olvidado. Pero claro, seguro que tú ya tienes a alguien... Da igual, no puedo permitir que retrasen el lanzamiento del CD por mi culpa!

Draco se arremangó las mangas del jersey negro que llevaba y se puso a escribir.

_Cuatro meses más tarde, en algún otro lugar...._

Un chico de veintidós años se sentaba en un sofá. Se encontraba en una habitación de hotel pequeña, sólo para él, pero se le hacía demasiado grande. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar las horas con Draco...

Hacía cuatro años que el rubio le había dicho que se iba, pero él siempre había vuelto, esperando ciegamente a volver a encontrarle, alto, delgado, con esa piel tan blanca y con ese bañador verde tumbado en una hamaca de la piscina del hotel. Pero nunca le vio, nunca le encontró, porqué sabía que estaba de gira, sabía que estaba cumpliendo su sueño; ser un cantante famoso. Por eso le había dejado. Tendría que sentirse dichoso de que la persona a la que amaba fuera tan feliz, pero si no lo era a su lado, entonces porque esa alegría?

Se levantó y puso la radio, esperando que no pusieran ninguna canción de _"Silver dragon"_, el grupo de Draco. No lo podía soportar, cada vez que escuchaba su voz en la radio o en la tele, tenía que cambiar o apagar.

Fue pasando el rato, Harry perdido en sus recuerdos y la música dándole compañía, hasta que la voz de la locutora anunció una nueva canción que estaba revolucionando todo el mundo.

_-Este es el nuevo single de "_silver Dragon" "Ocean Avenue" _que ya ha alcanzado el número uno de ventas. Si es que ese chico, a demás de guapo tiene mucho talento! _

Los primeros acordes de guitarra empezaron a sonar y Harry se levantó para apagar la radio, pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente. "_Ocean Avenue" _era el nombre de la calle donde se encontraba el hotel! Decidió seguir escuchando.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue (Hay un lugar en Ocean Avenue) _

_Where I used to sit and talk with you (Donde solía sentarme y hablar contigo)_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right (teníamos 16 y se sentía tan bien)_

_Sleeping all day staying up all night (Durmiendo todo el día, despiertos toda la noche)_

_Staying up all night (despiertos de noche)_

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street (Hay un sitio en la esquina de Cherry Street)_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet (caminaríamos por la playa con los pies descalzos)_

_We were both 18 and it felt so right (teníamos 18 y se sentía tan bien)_

_Sleeping all day staying up all night (durmiendo todo el día, despiertos toda la noche)_

_Staying up all night ( despiertos toda la noche)_

_If I could find you now things would get better (si te encontrara, las cosas irían mejor)_

_We could leave this town and run forever (podríamos dejar este pueblo y correr para siempre)_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away (deja que tus olas choquen bajo mío y me lleven)_

_There's a piece of you thats here with me ( hay un trozo de mi que está aquí conmigo)_

_Its everywhere I go its everything I see (es a donde voy, es todo lo que veo)_

_When I sleep I dream and it gets me by (cuando duermo, sueño y me pasa) ( sí, es raro po es la única manea de traducirlo k se me ha ocurrido...)_

_I can make believe that your here tonight (puedo creer que estás aquí esta noche)_

_That your here tonight ( estás quí esa noche)_

_If I could find you now things would get better (si te encontrara, las cosas irían mejor)_

_We could leave this town and run forever (podríamos dejar este pueblo y correr para siempre)_

_I know somewhere somehow we'll be together (sé que en algún sitio, de alguna manera, estaremos juntos)_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away (deja que tus olas choquen bajo mío y me lleven)_

_I remember the look in your eyes (recuerdo la mirada en tus ojos)_

_When I told you that this was goodbye (cuando te dije que eso era un adiós)_

_You were begging me not tonight (me pedias, no esta noche)_

_Not here, not now (no aquí, no ahora)_

_We're looking up at the same night sky (miábamos arriba, al mismo cielo)_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise (e intentando que el Sol no se alzara)_

_We'll be together for one more night somewhere somehow (estaremos juntos por una noche más, en algún sitio, de algún modo)_

_If I could find you now things would get better (si te encontrara, las cosas irían mejor)_

_We could leave this town and run forever (podríamos dejar este pueblo y correr para siempre)_

_I know somewhere somehow we'll be together (sé que en algún sitio, de alguna manera, estaremos juntos)_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away (deja que tus olas choquen bajo mío y me lleven)_

Harry no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, esa canción hablaba de ellos! De esos veranos que pasaron juntos, del día en el que le dijo que se iba... Pero también le decía que si le encontraba, entonces las cosas serían mejores!

La voz de la locutora le sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Verdad qe es una pasada de canción? pues esta noche, "_Silver Dragon_" estarán en este mismo edificio en el programa de las once para hablarnos del CD que saldrá a la venta el mes que viene!. _

Entonces una idea descabellada se le ocurrió a Harry. Iría al Edificio de radio, encontraría a Draco y hablaría con él. Le diría que le amaba, que nunca le olbidó.

Cogió las maletas que, todo y llevar una semana en el hotel casi no había tocado. Bajó a recepción y dijo que se iba, dió las llabes y se montó en su coche, dispuesto a ver a Draco. Por muchos kilómetros que les separasen, él estaría allí a las once.

_En el estudio de radio..._

Harry aparcó el coche, salió y entró en el edificio. Allí había una secretariahablando por teléfono, se esperó y cuando colgó le preguntó por el grupo de su amado.

- Perdone, me podría decir si ya han llegado "_Silver Dragon" _?

- Sí, sí han llegado.

- Mierda! En que piso están?.- preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Lo siento pero eso no lo puedo decir, y aunque se lo dijera tampoco podría entrar.

-Pero usted no lo comprende! es muy importante!

-Es familiar?

-No

-Es máneger del grupo o de la casa de discos?

-No

-Pues entonces no puede entrar.

-A que hora saldrán?

-Supongo que a las doce. Pero no creo que salgan por la puerta grande precisamente...- dijo mirando hacía la puerta de entrada dónde en esos pocos minutos un montón de gente se había congregado. LLevaban pancartas con el típico "Draco cásate conmigo" y demás.

-Dónde está la puerta trasera?

-Detras?

Harry la miró de mala manera y empezó a examinar la sala donde estaba. sólo había un ascensor, que debía llebar a los estudios. No podría subir por allí. También vió una puerta dtrás de la secretária. a dónde llevaría?

La secretária devió notar hacia donde miraba por que le dijo:

-No te emociones, es sólo un lababo.

Harry respiró hondo. Saldría e inspecionaría el edificio hasta la última esquina.

-Mira, me das buenas vibraciones, así que te voy a ayudar... .- dijo la secretária.- Si sales y giras a la derecha y sigues caminando, verás un ford focus de color negro, espera allí, es su coche.

Harry la miró escéptico.

-No me creas si no quieres.

Entonces volvió a sonar el teléfono y Harry decidió creerla.

Salió y se escabulló como pudo de la multitud. Por cuerte cuando había llegado él no había guardas de seguridad...

Giró a la derecha, caminó unos pasos y se encontró, efectivamente, con un Ford Focus. Respiró hondo, eran las once y veinte, tendría que esperar un poco...

Después de media hora de espera, Harry empezó a oír voces.

-De verdad, Draco, que una canción escrita en cinco minutos haya hecho tanto furor... No me lo explico.

-Las mejores canciones se escriben con el corazón, Mark...

-Así que es verdad lo que dicen? Que la canción te la inspiró alguien?

-Sip.

Entonces la gente entró en el campo de visión de Harry, y Harry entró en el campo de visión del grupo.

Todos los que acompañaban a Draco miraron a Harry con cara de pocos amigos, pero el rubio no podía sacar los ojos de encima de Harry, y al moreno le pasaba lo mismo.

-Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Déjale Mark.- Draco abanzó unos pasos.- Eres Harry? de verdad?

Harry sonrió.

-Draco... Ahora que me has encontrado, las cosas irán mejor?.- preguntó Harry, no sin un deje de temor en la voz.

-Claro que sí.

Los dos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo, se miraron y se besaron. Después de cuatro años, ninguno había olbidado el sabor de los labios del otro, y por mucho tiempo que había pasado, parecía que aun se encontraban en ese hotel de Ocean Avenue, de vacaciones, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Creo que ya sabemos quien inspiró a Draco...- dijo Evan relacionando lo que había dicho Harry con la frase de la canción.

---oooOOOooo---

FREE TALK

No es la gran cosa....Lo mejor del fic es la canción y ni siquiera es mía... xD

Si podeis, bajarosla pk es muy chula... Bueno, lgún k otro reviu sería bien recibido ( diga lo k diga, sean buenas cosas o malas...)

_---I wanna love you, like the sailor loves de sea--- Es de una canción de THE RASMUS, y kiere decir: Kiero amarte como el marinero ama el mar _


End file.
